darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Alpha 4.1
Alpha 4.1 (Update:Hotfix 1) Greetings, lovely mortals! During the last two weeks we've been working on upgrading Darkwood to Unity 5 and squashing bugs. Along with that came a total redo of our audio library (it was a real mess), and updating most of the plugins we use. Features * World generation is now up to 3 times faster. That's quicker than your average respawn time in Bloodborne! * Big performance boost for slower CPUs. * Big memory optimization. This NEEDS TO fix the out of memory crashes during world generation... * Audio postprocessing, ducking and less distortion. More to come later! * New, modified and improved sound FX. Changes * You can now craft items even if your inventory is full (assuming that after removing the required ingredients you will have room). * The game starts in fullscreen by default again. * You can no longer interact with objects when having a item picked up from the hotbar. * Added info message when trying to confirm skills, when having not selected a negative skill. * Touching a sleeping Chomper now wakes him up. They also snore. Fixes * Several fixes to world generation. This should fix the low FPS bug, and not respawning in camps. * Fixed game breaking bugs in the chapter 1 end quests. * Fixed item context menu not hiding when entering the main menu. * Fixed epic chomper dodging. * Fixed characters sometimes picking up wrong waypoints. * Fixed pigshed generator guard not attacking player. * Fixed nasty savegame corruption in the late game. * Fixed several cases when characters could disappear (and reappear) close to the player. * Fixed not being able to change inputs after generating a new world. * Hopefully fixed a very rare bug when leaving the undergroud tunnels would make the world all black. * Fixed characters in the Musician's parents house. * Fixed inventory items appearing on top of hotbar numbers. * Hopefully fixed all weird graphical glitches introduced in 4.0 (underground entrance tree, etc.) * Fixed player freeze when buying the map from Piotrek inside the currently selected hotbar. * Fixed cornfield shader. * Fixed changing resolutions / fullscreen weird behaviour. * Fixed rare, weird door behaviour. * Fixed audio volume settings not applying to some sounds. * Fixed some mimics emitting sound after death. * Fixed unlootable wood pile in the pigsheds. * Removed beartrap recipe (it's unlocked from the beginning). * Fixed rare error during dialogue. * Fixed wrong night scenario progression in meadow, resulting in too difficult nights at the beginning. * Fixed having 2 hotbar slots selected. * Fixed Chomper in Church dream not having the pendant. * Improved player inertia. * Fixed light flares from lamps not rotating correctly. * Removed a hole in some borders (resulting in being able to travel to another biome way before you should be able to). * Improved cursor icon display on various objects like the Well. * Fixed melee weapon modifiers resetting when transferring between inventories through ctrl+click. * Fixed inventory events not triggering when swapping items, like the underground entrance key, or violin. * Fixed flare not lighting barricades correctly. * Fixed not being able to pick up a firearm from the ground if you have the same type in your inventory. * Fixed flares and matches reigniting after loading a save. We've been testing this build very intensively, but as I've had to rework a ton of code because of the engine and plugins update, some new bugs may appear. As always, please report them to the bugs section so we can take care of them for the next update! Hotfix 1 - 03.04.2015 * Fixed respawning in the same spot you died. For real this time! * Updated Steamworks.net, which fixes being unable to start the game on Linux for some. * Fixed save corruption if reloaded game directly after finishing prologue. * Fixed some instances where skipping a movie would cause graphical glitches. * I was unable to find the source for the lag some of you have been experiencing at random points, but I've made some adjustments which may help. We can't reproduce it here, so please let us know if you still experience it! The Acid Wizard Category:News Category:Patch Notes